The present invention is directed generally to a decorative garland. More particularly, the invention is directed to a decorative garland which may be constructed from a cut film web using a plurality of wires which are twisted around the web to form the garland. The wires are fully annealed thereby rendering them "dead" which in the context of this invention means that the garland has no memory or spring back characteristics, such that the garland when twisted to a particular position will stay in that position.
Garlands of the general type disclosed herein are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,226 issued Feb. 25, 1992 to Protz, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,699 issued Apr. 13, 1993 also issued to Protz, Jr., the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.